


Fornever

by Guppiegirl2002



Category: Breakup - Fandom, Relationship - Fandom, Short Story - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guppiegirl2002/pseuds/Guppiegirl2002
Summary: A story of a breakup between partners





	Fornever

You try to turn away, but he catches your arm. You refuse to turn and look back for fear of breaking. Your vision already blurring, to the point your auburn hair looks like a watercolor painting. Finally you brace yourself the best you can and turn to look. You meet the pale green eyes you once knew so well creeping into your being. Those green eyes appraise your soul, looking for a hint of forgiveness. The only thing found- a broken heart. He sighs knowing he can never reach you. You turn back towards the familiar brown oak door and take your leave. Lost you wander out of love and out of his life.   
Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I might continue with more short stories as living with ADD makes my attention span fairly short so I can’t focus on longer stories.


End file.
